Chặng 4 China
ĐỘI VÀNG - Thanh: Từ đầu chặng toy đã có ý định sẽ lơ xanh lá và cho xanh lá về chót , cắt bớt cái mớ liên minh dây nhợ bên mớ xanh lá , xanh dương và tím kia ra . toy đã gửi thông tin và dìu đội xám về đích với mục tiệu cho bộ 3 kia ít nhất 1 đứa bị loại . mà trời ơi , chặng này nghĩ sao cho đua sớm thiệt sớm . đi làm về xong chưa kịp nấu cơm là vô đua , vừa đua vừa nấu cơm , xong tranh thủ lúc 5p chờ đủ team nuốt trọng 1 chén cơm rồi đua tiếp . má ơi , chưa xong nha !!!! bà nội cha nó !!! nghĩ sao đâu bù tóc rối như 1 con điên nó bắt quay climua1aaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! dmm , éo còn gì để nói . rồi bắt tìm phim . nói chung chặng này hồng , đỏ và vàng đã liên minh rất tốt và dìu nhau về đích an toàn . hy vọng là bộ ba quyền lực kia sẽ có 1 đứa out. Má đắng mề là Cam đã out và việc xám về đích lt 7-8-9 trong 1p vô cùng hư câu :))))))))))))))))))) khiến toy bắt buộc phải ói ra việc toy đã đưa đáp án cho xám để team hồng và đỏ biết . Hiện tại đang rất lo lắng hồng và đỏ biết toy liên minh quá nhiều dẫn đến e sợ . haizzzzzzzzzzzzzz xanh lá đã biết toy cạch mặt tụi nó và bộ ba quyền lực kia vẫn sống phơi phơi . - Danh: chặng 4 : trung quốc, chặng về cội nguồn . Trước khi đua chặng này là host đã cho gợi ý để đoán rồi. Vàng cức đoán được là sẽ đua ở Trung quốc và chỉ nói cho team Đỏ nghe thôi. Phần đầu chị thanh gánh team do danh đi học, tội nghiệp người đàn bà neo đơn gánh team hết mùa =)))). Danh về là lúc làm nhiêm vụ tiền tệ. Dễ quá cho qua. Tới nhiệm vụ cần 2 người làm, một vẽ, một trả lời 5 câu hỏi torng 3p.Danh vẽ, chị thanh trả lời. =))). Ta nói vẽ cái quần gì chả ra cảnh, như cái nùi giẻ . Còn phần trả lời câu hỏi thì thật sự khó, thời gian ngắn quá. Vàng cức sai gói câu hỏi đầu tiên nên bị phạt 15p về đích. Lộ trình 8 mới vui vãi cái làng :(((((. Mật thư ghi 1 tràng dài luôn, kéo xuống dưới đọc câu hỏi cho lẹ. Host cho 1 hình gồm 7 anh em họ dương, kêu tìm tên nhân vật thương ứng. Tìm tên nhân vật thì dễ, wiki cái là ra, mà lại không biết thứ tự nhân vật.Thế là gõ tên tiếng hoa của bộ đó ra, thấy bức hình 7 anh em bản gốc chưa bị host sửa chửa, lúc này còn vân vân không biết họ đứng đúng vị trí anh em không, dò thì thấy có Gia Nãi Lượng, dò trong wiki thì thấy đứng vị trí trong hình như y vị trí con trong nhà nên chắc là đúng rồi, từ đó mới dò hình của host cho rồi so với hình gốc để tìm được vị trí của các nhân vật.....thôi mệt quá, ghi chả hiểu gì, nói chung là thử thách hay, vàng cức qua được. À lúc ghi đáp án quên ghi hoa bị phạt 5p, má nó :((((((((( Về đích: Vạn lý trường thành, yeahhh. Đua xong mới kéo lên coi lại các thử thách trước, thì thấy toàn phim, má chặng này là chặng 4- phim tàu thuở xưa nha, cái tựa đề ghi phía trên cho màu mè vậy thôi =))))). * ĐỘI HỐNG - Huy: Chặng này thì hồng cảm thấy khá tiếc khi sử dụng thẻ ưu tiên nhưng không sao nó giúp hồng bứt phá . Chặng này thử thách về phim làm mất thời gian nhiều nhất . Thử thách hay vừa với Tar Hồng sẽ ráng giữ phong độ như vậy và sẽ bứt phá mạnh hơn. - Lộc: À đầu tiên thì ở chặng này, mới đầu vào là đã sử dụng thẻ cmnr .___. Cứ nghĩ là mấy đội khác sẽ gặp khó khăn phần quay clip, mà chỉ đúng có 1 phần thôi, Đỏ với Xanh Dương bỏ mà còn về 3 với 5, mấy đội khác qua ngon ơ luôn. Hụt hẫng deso . Rồi cái clue vẽ với hỏi đáp cẩu huyết nữa... Móa, gì mà cho có 3 phút, câu hỏi search cái ra liền k nói gì đi. Đằng này vừa khó mà vừa đòi lẹ Trả lời 2 lần đm vẫn sai. Gặp thêm con quỷ kia vẽ được nhiêu cứ chụp bà nó lên đi, phạt 15ph vẫn đỡ hơn làm cho đã đời vô rồi bị phạt 30ph .__. Cứ nhây t vẽ không được đâu, đã bảo là tốc họa rồi, có nét thôi ai cần giống tiểu tiết 100% mà cứ nhây, bực dễ sợ. Vậy đã đành, chặng hôm nay toàn phim TQ #lạy, clue đầu 10 phim đã sai mất 1 cái làm hoang mang thấy mịa rồi còn thêm cái clue tướng qq gì đó. Kiếm ra tên đã khó còn phải sắp xếp theo thứ tự. Có coi film éo đâu, t hựn film Trung cho tới già nha =)))))))) Không có đội Vàng giúp đỡ là sml rồi =)))) Danh giỏi deso, không hổ danh đua ở quê nhà ha :v . À còn tại vì thấy đội Cam tội nghiệp quá mà còn định chịu phạt nên mới giúp đỡ thôi, dù gì tụi nó cũng về cuối rồi, bị loại cmnr. Còn mình bị phạt thì mình chịu, mốt rút kinh nghiệm không có giúp con nào ngoài liên minh nữa. Lộc xin lỗi Sò Mà coi như là huề nha mại. xanh lá vẫn xạo lờ như ngày nào, về cuối đồ, 4th luôn đó chứ mà cuối. T vái chặng sau có U-turn, vừa để bù 30ph bị phạt tội chơi ngu vừa cho có drama mà lại còn cho xanh lá biết mặt =)))))) Một công tam chuyện luôn quá xứt xắc. Yasss =))))))) * ĐỘI XANH LÁ - Nghĩa: Đkm quá ư là vãi buồi khi hôm nay xuất phát quá muộn so với các đội nhưng với tài trí vẹn toàn Thắm đã xuất sắc vượt qua kinh kịch và dần bứt phá . Kế tiếp đến phim , một lần nữa Thắm toả sáng . Và đến tận chall cuối dương gia tướng , vẫn một mình Thắm làm ... Em éo muốn nói nhưng con Tấm h nay ngu ngu kiểu gì ý . Đhs phim dương môn hổ tướng thì nó lại ngồi tìm phim Thiếu Niên dương môn tướng . Ối dồi ôi ngu quá đáng ! Eo ơi não bánh bao có khác , éo có nếp nhăn ...Từ đội xuất phát cuối , xanh lá đã trở lại đường đua , vẫn hy vọng sẽ về nhất ... Đang ngồi phạtdo chall tốc hoạ k hoàn thành và k biết sẽ đi về đâu ... Còn hôm nay thì xanh lá lần đầu tự thân vận động đéo nhờ bố con thằng nào hết c nó xuất phát trước bao lâu mà đkm đã bị vượt mặt haha . Hôm nay thì lại phát hiện ra bộ mặt tráo trở của Thanh bán si líp... Mấy chặng trước mình dẫn trước team Vàng cả tiếng , xong mình nhắc 1 cái kéo bả về đích luôn ( nhưng do bị ăn phạt nên bả toàn về trc mặc dù mình là ng kéo ) . H nay mình xuất phát cuối , cảm thấy k lợi dụng đc nhau nên bỏ nhau luôn .... Thanh ơi là Thanh ! Vaiz buồi ! Còn đkm team Xám , k thi thì quit , báo hại tao ngồi hoá thạch gần nửa tiếng chờ máy bay . Đhs máy bay bh như xe taxi ý nhể . Phải bắt máy bay để đi =)))). - Nam: Well so hôm nay việc lên chuyến bay thứ 2 là điều hiển nhiên, đội xl chỉ muốn đội xám lẹ lẹ xíu để đỡ tg vì tuột lại chuyến trước 25' lận. Lúc đó Tấm cũng bịn tĩnh và trấn án bản thân mình lắm luôn. Nhưng mà chắc duma chết bầm chết trôi chết nổi ở đâu làm l gì ý, chúng m chịch nhau à mà đéo tới sân bay để bay hả con lúc đó thấy Thắm sốt vó lên r mình cũng bực. Vào chặng thấy dễ thở hên tí, vượt qua tất cả có cái vẽ v tl trg 3p là hơi khó tí. Nói chung mọi thứ ổn. Chỉ là Tấm cảm thấy bị tổn thương khi bị chửi đ khác gì một con cẩu. Ngoài ra leg này xl hoàn toàn tự thân vận động và thứ hạng thực sự này cũng thấy đc sự bức phá của đội xl. Hơi thất vọng về đội vàng 1 tí vì hoàn toàn ngụp lặn. ok chuyện đó k thành vấn đề và đội thắm tấm có đủ khả năng để đi sâu. Tấm k b có nên đi xem bói làm nghề hem nữa haha bye đội cam * cry cry * duma sau mùa này c tấm nó sẽ rêu rao thắm đầu heo não bánh bao. nó làm như nó hay lắm ý. đcm cũng chỉ là lợi thế của mấy ng thôi. cái nào tấm b ok tấm sẽ làm hết sức thế nhé. Mệt vãi cả máu l lắm r ý. có nước h chùm nè cái xì líp lên đầu cho dễ ngủ nhỉ. * ĐỘI ĐỎ - Tú: Sau khi đua xong chặng 4 tại Trung Quốc (China) thì team đỏ vẫn cảm thấy vui vì còn lết được trong top3 *ahihi*. Team đỏ đã cố gắng hết sức nhưng vì lỗi lầm của toy đã khiến đỏ bị phạt 1h15' nên toy rất hối cmn hặn. Tôi nghĩ đỏ phải cố gắng hơn nhiều để nằm trong top an toàn....ĐÓ CHÍNH LÀ PHẦN CFS NGẮN GỌN CỦA BẠN TÚ....E XIN HẾT. - Sơn: Đây là 1 chặng đua ko như ý của đội Đỏ. liên tiếp 2 thử thách là VR và Lộ trình 7 đội Đỏ đều bỏ cuộc và bị chịu phạt tổng cộng 1h15. Khi về đích, Đỏ mới hay là chỉ có Đỏ và XD là bỏ VR, còn các đội còn lại đều vượt qua VR dễ dàng. Có những lúc Đỏ nghĩ có thể đây sẽ là sai lầm to lớn của Đỏ. Nhưng rất may là ở chặng trước, đội Đỏ về 1 nên nhờ vậy cũng tạo được 1 khoảng cách nho nhỏ với 2 đội ở chuyến bay thứ 2. Ngoài ra, ở các thử thách còn lại, đội Đỏ cũng làm khá tốt nên từng bước thu hẹp khoảng cách với các đội. Khi ở lộ trình gần cuối, nhờ có liên minh vững chắc cùng với Vàng và 1 đội khác mà Đỏ biết có thể cũng đang liên minh với Vàng nên nhờ thế Đỏ đã được 2 đội đồng đội kéo vượt lên và về đích ở vị trí thứ 3. Đrêm * ĐỘI TÍM - Long: Nay đua gần như bằng thực lực, cũng khá vui, mấy lần sai vì chính tả hơi ngớ ngẩn, càng ngày số đội càng ít, các đội mạnh và sẽ dè chừng liên minh hơn, cần có chiến thuật hợp lý nếu muốn sống s ót các chặng đua tới. Quay clip là 1 trong những vượt rào khó thở nhất, vẽ cũng rất hên xui vì ko biết vẽ đến cỡ nào là đc, thấy có đội vẽ như trẻ con, sợ vẽ ko đủ đẹp mà phải vẽ lại thì lại tốn time, vẽ tỉ mỉ thì lại chậm. Nói chung ko có j là ko thể, bét cũng có thể on top, mà on top cũng có thể về như cam, nay hơi tiếc cái tướng, và ko viết hoa ở cái Thiên Đình. Lần đầu ko bỏ 1 clue nào - thấy sờ tinh phết dù đang áp chót - Đạt: Tím ở bottom hoài vậy trời . Danggggggggg!!! Cứ đà này ko sớm thì muộn cũng out mất =)))). Thẳng ra là nếu VR nào có ghi âm, quay clip thì Kop này chịu . Bên cạnh đó cũng rất cám ơn a Long đã đồng hành + gánh cục tạ ngàn cân này. Chả biết lúc nào mới tỏa sáng để giúp ae mình về nhất được. Thôi thì cứ hi vọng vậy. * ĐỘI XÁM - Khoa: Toàn là quay video, nhiều thử thách khó, ghét nhất là giảm tốc ... nhưng về đích thứ 6 là vui r - Trang: vầng. chặng này quả là chặng kinh dị với chị. quay quay vid các kiểu . nổi da gà luôn. nhưng dù sao về đích là được rồi. * ĐỘI XANH DƯƠNG - Thịnh: Đây là 1 chặng đua có nhiều vấn đề, từ trước khi bắt đầu đến khi trong cuộc đua. Điều quan trọng là sau cuộc đua thì mọi thứ đều ổn thỏa. Vị trí thứ 5 không phải vị trí cao nhưng cũng ko đến nỗi nguy hiểm. Sắp tới đi công tác 10 ngày, nếu host không dời lịch đua được thì team sẽ rất khó khăn. Nhưng dù thế nào thì cũng phải chấp nhận thôi. Đây chỉ là 1 cuộc chơi. - Ngân: Team lầy lội. Clue lầy lội. Host lầy lội. Ai đua cũng lầy lội. =.=" Tóm lại nhiêu đó.